Frances Valentine
by himamori amu
Summary: France invites Canada around for a meal little does canada know that France wants to be more than friends.


A letter arrives at Canada's house.

Canada: "hmm what's this?" he looked at the front of the envelope on it was 'To Mathieu, from Papa.' "Oh it's from France"

Dear Mathieu, please come round to my home next week for a meal so we can catch up and such. From France.

Canada: "umm I think I'll go I haven't seen France in a while. Well then I better reply"

At Frances house the phone rings and he Frenchman answers.

France: "bonjour?"

Canada: "hello France its Canada im ringing to tell you that I can come over next week"

France: "really that's great~ ill cook a wonderful meal for us and it will be a night you will never forget"

Canada: "thank you France but you don't have to go through all the trouble"

France: "oh but for you Mathieu I do~"

Canada: "ok well I'll see you next week ok France" even though France obviously can't see him Canada tries to hide his blush.

France: "ok au revoir"

Canada: "good bye" With that the phone call ends.

And so Canada arrives at Frances house and knocks on the door lightly. Almost immediately France opens the door, had he been waiting there?

France: "oh Canada your here come in"

Canada: "thank you" Canada walks in and notices France is dressed up in best suit.

France: "do I look good?"

Canada: "y-you look great"

France: "why thank you~ now go sit in the dining room and give me a minute while I serve the food~" France walks off into the kitchen.

Canada: "ok" he walks in into dining room, the lights have been dimmed, there is classical music playing and there is a single rose on the table. Canada is confused as to why all this for a dinner between friends but he shrugs it off with the thought 'then again it is France'. After a minute or 2 France enters and places the food down on the table.

France: "please take a seat"

Canada: "ok" Canada sits down on a seat and France takes the seat across from him.

France: "it's been so long, im glad I get to see your cute little face again" France laughs to himself slightly. "Papa is happy~"

Canada: "Im glad I can see you again I've missed you" he blushes slightly.

France: "Now let's eat I hope you like it I tried my best to make it~ oh I also have my best wine just for tonight~"

Canada: "thank you but you didn't have to do this much"

France: "non Mathieu I did"

Canada: "y- you really di-idnt have too"

France: "shhhhhhh~ eat~" Canada obediently starts eating the food but can't help but see that he's being watched. Soon France starts eating but keeps staring at Canada's face he watches in amusement as the Canadian tries to ignore is gaze. After eating a bit Canada gives in and looks up into Frances eyes but when the 2 meet Canada's face turns a dark shade of scarlet. France smirks and is transfixed on Canada's face.

France: "hm? What's wrong?"

Canada: "n-nothing is wrong Francais im fine"

France: "im glad~"

Canada: "t-the food is very nice Francais"

France: "hm" France snaps out of his trance and realises he had said something. "Oh what was that Mathieu?"

Canada: "t-the food is very nice Francais"

France: "oh I see well im glad you like it. Hey… Mathieu?"

Canada: "y-yes"

France: "do you like spending time with me like this?"

Canada: "y-yes I... do Francais"

France: "good~ so what have you been up to lately?"

Canada: "not much but mainly avoiding Cuba and Alfred"

France: "ah ha im sure if you let me give you a makeover people would start seeing you not as America but as yourself or a younger me" France laughs and Canada laughs slightly as his blush starts to die down. They begin to eat again until they are satisfied.

France: "are you finished yet?"

Canada: "yes im finished, thank you it was very nice" With that France begins to clear up the plates.

France: "you can go sit in the living room while I put these away~"

Canada: "ok" Canada follows these instructions and quietly gets up, walks into living room and sits down on the couch. After another minute France has cleared away then goes and sits with Canada.

France: "Mathieu do you like me? as a friend of course."

Canada: "yes of course I do"

France: "well then the reason I invited you round today was so I could tell you that I love you and I want to be more then friends" Before Canada could respond France forced a kiss on him. A blush reached all around Canada's face, the colour looks like it could beat Spain's prize tomatoes. Continuing France leaned over and whispered in Canada's ear. "So do you think we could be lovers?" Canada froze in shock which cause France to move away. "Im sorry if I was too forward" With this Canada starts crying, France starts to panic not knowing whether to move away or to comfort him. "Oh my Mathieu im sorry it's ok we can just stay friends if you want" In one moment Canada moves forward and hugs France while burying his head into Frances chest.

Canada: "it's not that"

France: "oh" relieved he hugs Canada back. "What is it then?"

Canada: "im happy"

France: "really? So you will accept my request?" Canada is only slightly sobbing into France now.

Canada: "y-yes yes I do"

France: "my~ that makes me so happy~" France stroked Canada's hair then pulled Canada away from him gently to look at him directly.

Canada: "ah…"

France: "well then can we seal this promise with a kiss?" He moved the remaining tears away from Canada's eyes.

Canada: "yes I think we can" With this France leaned into Canada and kissed him and Canada kissed back until France broke their lips.

France: "Happy Valentine's day Mathieu"

Canada: "Happy Valentines Francais this is the best one I've had so far"

France: "me too"


End file.
